


Flawless, Beautiful, Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Body Horror, Body Image, Carlos is chubby, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Lack of Appropriate Documentation, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos used to be incredibly fat. Now that he's lost the weight, he's still not very confident, but perhaps Cecil can change that. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless, Beautiful, Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on thechosenonenot's post on tumblr: "I totally believe Carlos used to be incredibly fat throughout his puberty days. He lost the weight when he took Nutrition and/or Culinary and took advantage of the workout room in his first years of state college. I wouldn’t headcanon him as fit, but more like wears a white shirt and can pull off the skinny man look. Like, when he takes off his shirt, he got a soft belly Cecil rubs his face in. That my Night Valeians can be another attribute to the awkward shy scientist personality."
> 
> I have a weakness for chubby!Carlos, like ugh, I need more of this.
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr, it's here: http://loveyouheichou.tumblr.com

                In a way, Carlos was grateful for the municipal ban on Wheat and Wheat By-Products. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy sugary sweets or whole wheat pastas, and dinner at Big Rico’s was certainly better before. It had something to do with the allure of a full box of Twinkies or donuts brought, something he’d been running from since his college days.

                Carlos used to be fat. Momentously fat. He was the kid jogging behind the others in gym class that worked up a full sweat after half a lap. He was no stranger to name-calling or locker-slamming or any other mental or physical torture other kids brought upon him. The teachers hadn’t exactly been kind to him, either. But there were always the lunch ladies and their sweet smiles and extra handfuls of French fries. Damn the sweet lunch ladies.

                His poor diet did nothing to help his unfortunate weight or cut back his BMI. Carlos’s sweet tooth was the bane of his existence. It really was better that he couldn’t have Wheat or Wheat By-Products, considering how easy it was to fall back into his old routine. It was extremely difficult, but he had finally managed to shuck off the weight in college when he entered his Nutrition course and discovered the free 24-hour gym access. He wasn’t exactly fit and toned, but he could at least look like it when his shirt was on.

                The bad thing about his previous state of being was that though he managed to get off the weight physically, there was a mental barrier keeping him from being completely happy with his body. Being quite the closeted gay kid for a long time, he’d grown up stealing his father’s GQ magazines and his mother’s monthly Cosmo and discreetly peeling the sexiest half-naked or cool-eyed men from their pages. None of them were even reasonably chubby. They were all muscle, all strong limbs and tempered features, all masculine. A young Carlos had spent plenty of private time ogling the teasing curves and angles of their bodies until the Internet came along. Somehow, he just wasn’t satisfied with the belly he still had, even if he had come a long way. That’s why he was horrified when Cecil’s hands strayed to the hem of his shirt. His fingers curled around the pure white cotton, threatening, and Carlos’s hands splayed over his, stopping him. Their lips disconnected, and Cecil whined.

“Carlos,” he groaned. “I’ve already filled out all the necessary forms. You _promised_.”

“I know, Cecil,” Carlos murmured uncomfortably, fingers straying up to his lips, each digit stroking over Cecil’s soft, plump mouth fondly. “I’m sorry, _cielito_.”

“Don’t you trust me, Carlos? We’ve been dating for a _long_ time.” Carlos considered that and decided that Cecil was probably mostly right, though time was only relevant in Night Vale, so there was no telling how long they’d _actually_ been dating.

Carlos sighed softly. “Cecil, _mi amor_ , I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed.”

“In what?” Cecil said indignantly, as though he were offended.

“In… me. In my body.”

“Nonsense, Carlos. Your body is _perfect_.” It made him blush, as it always did, but Cecil kept on. “Besides, even if it weren’t, why would I care about a silly thing like that?”

The question made him wonder what normally lay under the clothes of the average Night Valeian. And the more he wondered, the more flustered he became.

“I-I don’t know,” he said. “Where I’m from, it seems to be quite important.”

“Well, where _I’m_ from, we care about the inside, not the outside. Your beautiful, perfect hair is nowhere near as beautiful as your intestines and kidneys and each and every pulsing, pulling muscle that makes up your flawless heart.” With each word, Cecil’s hands lifted further and further, pulling his shirt up over his head. Carlos sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, prepared for the laugh, the sneer of disgust.

What he wasn’t expecting was Cecil’s slow, awed gasp.

“Oh, _Carlos_ ,” he moaned softly. Carlos had never heard Cecil’s voice this low, this husky. His radio voice didn’t hold a candle to the one he was hearing now. It went straight to the pit of his stomach, pooling pure heat in his gut.

He peeked an eye open to see Cecil leaning before him, rubbing his face into the soft, warm belly presented to him. “You’re so _beautiful_ , Carlos,” Cecil murmured in praise, tenderly kissing the skin. His cool fingers grazed over his chest first, then the expanse of flesh beneath, pressing and kneading gently as Cecil’s nose buried against the swell of his belly. “How could you ever think you were anything less than _perfect_?”

The sight of Cecil rubbing his face in his stomach was both horrifying and reassuring all at once, and Carlos put back his head and sighed softly, fingers weaving into Cecil’s hair to massage and pull gently as he moved yet lower, tongue dipping into Carlos’s navel before trailing further. All of Carlos's inhibitions melted away as Cecil worshipped his body, feeling truly perfect under his tender affections. Slowly, he relaxed, trusting the radio host with his body. He gave a slow, happy sigh to let Cecil know how much he liked it, and Cecil hummed happily. His nose nuzzled the coarse hair making a trail down his stomach and Carlos’s breathing came faster and faster. Cecil stopped at the hem of his pants and kissed the brass button fastening them.

Oh, was that heavenly. All thoughts of his weight, his insecurity, were gone in the blink of an eye. All that mattered was that Cecil was here, willing to please him, crouched low before him. Carlos whimpered in anticipation, pushing his hips upward, and the radio host’s eyes flickered up to him.

“I’m sorry, Carlos,” Cecil breathed apologetically. “Really, I am. But I simply haven’t filled out _those_ forms yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand no smut, sorry. I can't get into writing smut just yet.  
> Tell me if you liked it~


End file.
